doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fez
Un fez es un tipo de sombrero con forma cónica que tiene una parte superior plana. Normalmente estaban hechos de fieltro y, aunque no siempre, tenían un fleco pegado en la parte de arriba. Fueron muy populares en Egipto, a juzgar por el número de veces en las que el Doctor encontró fezzes entre los egipcios y aparatos de esta civilización. Historia Ibrahim Namin llevaba un fez (TV: Pyramids of Mars). El Séptimo Doctor usó un fez brevemente mientras buscaba a través del sótano del castillo de Windsor, antes de ponérselo a As (y también cogió una fregona, para el caso) (TV: Silver Nemesis). thumb|left|230px|''Frío, húmedo, con barro... no, definitivamente no es el valle del Nilo...'' ([[CÓMIC: Doctor Who and the nightmare game)]]El Octavo Doctor llevaba un fez durante el partido de fútbol de 1977. En un principio, tenía la intención de aterrizar la TARDIS cerca del rio Nilo, por lo que esa era la razón de su vestimenta. El Doctor perdió el fez poco después de que la policía le empezara a perseguir por el estadio (CÓMIC: Doctor Who and the nightmare game). Mientras, su undécima encarnación cogió un fez del museo en el que estaba la Pandórica, y llevó durante sus viajes hacia atrás y hacia adelante en el tiempo. Cuando River Song le preguntó: "En nombre de la cordura, ¿qué te has puesto en la cabeza?" y él respondió: "Es un fez, ahora llevo un fez. Un fez mola", al igual que hizo con su pajarita. River Song y Amy Pond lo destruyeron inmediatamthumb|''Es un fez. Ahora llevo un fez. Los fezzes molan.'' ([[TV:El Big Bang)]]ente, antes de reiniciar el universo. Más tarde, observó que le faltaba el fez pero decidió que se compraría uno nuevo (TV: El Big Bang). Cuando al Doctor se le cayó el fez en los controles de la TARDIS, Albert Einstein se materializó justo en el lugar donde se encontraba el sombrero debido a una ventana temporal (TV: Death is the Only Answer). Mientras sacaba cada Nochebuena a Abigail Pettigrew, el Undécimo Doctor y Sardick Kazran se pusieron un fez (TV: Un cuento de Navidad). El Doctor consideró llevar un fez cuando él, Amy y Rory visitarón Nevada durante 1861. Sin embargo, Amy y Rory no estaban de acuerdo, por lo que el Doctor se puso un Stetson en su lugar (PROSA: The good, the bad and the alien). thumb|left|El [[Undécimo Doctor y Sardick Kazran llevan un fez (TV: A Christmas Carol)]]Cuando apareció una versión de Rory futura, el Doctor usa un fez que cogió de la bodega de la TARDIS para diferenciarlo del Rory actual (PROSA: Touched by an angel). El Doctor afirmó que se veía bien con el fez (PROSA: The way through the woods). El Undécimo Doctor llevó un fez mientras bailaba en una película de Lauren & Hardy. Más tarde pidió un fez en la Casa Blanca. Su petición fue ignorada. Más adelante, culpó con ello a los trabajadores por su incapacidad de hacer el trabajo mandado (TV: El astronauta imposible). Rory más adelante menciona a una versión joven de Amy que las gafas que tenía eran mejores que un fez (TV: La chica que esperó). Detrás de las escenas *Steven Moffat dijo que Matt Smith se encariñó con el fez asi que tuvieron que destruirlo para que dejara de insitir en él durante la siguiente temporada. Matt Smith admitió que esperaba que el sombrero se incluyera en la vestimenta. *Tras el estreno de El Big Bang, Doctor Who Adventures empezó a hacer una lista "top cinco", en el que el primer objeto fue el "Fez Dorado". *En la guía de episodios de la quinta temporada de The brilliant book 2011 se relaccionan objetos característicos con cada episodio. Un fez aparece en la página de El Big Bang. *El fez que se usó en El Big Bang parece no tener borla. Categoría:Ropa